Inuyasha meets Tokio Hotel
by Goshhhgabby
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha meet Tokio Hotel at a concert. Inuyasha thinks they are lion demons and tries to do something about it. Kagome gives the band a tour around Tokyo but many things go awry when they enter the "Foodal Era" -Enjoy:
1. Lion Demons

Kagome was at home geatting ready for her date with inuyasha. Inuyasha didnt exactly know it was a _Date, _He just thought of it as two friends going to a show. Inuyasha was forced to wear a black T-Shirt with blue skinny jeans. Kagome thought he looked hot in them since it was showing his muscualr figure. He was sitting on the couch playing with the shoes Kagome gave him to wear. Inuyasha has never worn shoes with socks in his life. He thought he was gonna suffucate since his feet couldnt breathe.

Kagome came down stairs with a camera, a small tote bag. She had her hair kind of messed up on purpose and she was wearing skin tight black jeans, eyeliner, a studded belt and a gray tank top with a checkered jacket.

"Ok. Inuyasha, I got the tickets ready to go and we should get there before the lines get really long." Kagome walked out the door and Inuyasha followed her out.

"Kagome where are we going? And why do you look like that? Why do I look like this? Why did I have to wear this? My feet cant breath, my legs already fell asleep from no blood circulation since these trousers are really tight and this shirt is so thin and breezy. Why?" Inuyasha was non stop complaining.

"Inuyasha. Sheesh. Cant you just enjoy the excitement of the suprise. Well itll be no fun telling you now but if itll keep you from shutting up then Ill say, We are going to a Tokio Hotel concert!" Jumped up happily

"Tokio Hotel? Why are we going to some Hotel in Tokyo?"

"We arnt going to Hotel. Its this really awesome band from germany. I was watching TV and I saw them in this music video and I just fell in love!"

_IN love?_ INuyasha was back in jealous mode.

"And we have to get there with front row seats. The whole place is gonna be packed! I mean this is their very first time performing here."

"Oh. So we are gonna be watching these guys play music." Inuyasha finally understood.

"Yes. So get ready cause you are gonna take us there." Kagome got on Inuyashas back.

"Um..Kagome, I dont think this is such a good Idea. I cant even feel my legs." Inuyasha kept poking his thighs and it was completley numb.

"Well...lets get a cab. COME ON!! We gotta hurry!" Kagome called a cab and pulled Inuyasha with her.

Finally they made it to the concert. Kagome and Inuyasha got out and the whole place was packed with thousands of screaming girls.

"Oh my god! Wow this place is packed up tight!" Kagome looked around. She and Inuyasha were able to fight there way into the crowd to get into the first row.

"Kagome, this place looks dangerous." Inuyasha warned her.

"Inuyasha, this is a concert. The only dangerous thing is if girls start attacking eachother over a towel or waterbottle." Kagome giggled. " Just behave ok. This is your first concert. So get ready."

All of a sudden the lights were dim and the curtain dropped. Tokio Hotel appeared.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Girls began screaming even louder.

"WE ARE TOKIO HOTEL!!" Bill kaulitz, the lead singer announced. Bill Kaulitz is a tall skinny germanvery freakin sexy, fine ass, hot guy with an amazing voice. His identical twin brother is the guitarist. Bill has black, big lion hair and heavy black eyeliner. All the girls screamed and cried just looking at him in person.

Tom Kaulitz is twins with Bill but they look nothing alike. Tom has brown/blonde dread locks with a cap tilted to the side. He wore extra large clothing and is very dedicated to the German hip hop style.

Georg Listing is the bassist of the band. He has long dark, straight hair and big biceps.

Gustav Shafersorry if I spell wrong is the drummer. He has short hair covered by a baseball cap.

Kagome was smiling and screaming along with the crowd.

Inuyasha looked up at the lead singer.

_A LION DEMON!!_

Inuyasha thought Bill was a demon because of his hair and eyes. " Kagome Its a demon!" He jumped up on stage confronting the sexy lead singer.

"Uhh..." Bill stared at the dog demon. He looked at Georg who was behind him and said something in german. Georg replyed.

Inuyasha didnt understand. _He must be speaking some unusual demon language even I dont understand! He must be a demon!!_

" Are you ready to die demon!?" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome was so embarrassed. All the girls were still screaming in fright and in excitement.

"Demon?...umm..are you ready to rock!?" Bill smiled his cute smile and faced the crowd throwing his hands in the air making them scream louder.

_Hes doing some demon spell!_

"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!!" Inuyasha yelled and was ready to attack the german god until Kagome climbed up on stage.

"SIT BOY!!" Inuyasha slammed through the stage. " Stupid Inuyasha." kagome sighed but then felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and it was Bill.

"OH MY GOD!! YOURE BILL!!" She gasped and covered her mouth.

"Haha, Yes I am. Thanks for saving me from that crazy guy. Ill thankyou later but may we please get on with the show?" Bill asked politley.

"Um..Um...YEAH!! YES!! OF COURSE!!" Kagome squealed and returned to her spot.

"OK! ARE YOU READY TO ROCK!?"

And the crowd replied, " YEAH!"

"ARE YOU READY!?"

"YEAH!"

"THE READY, SET, GO!!"

The song began and Bill began to sing Ready Set Go. The fans sang along and screaming in the process.

_Ready Set Go! Its time to run! The sky is changing We are one!_

_Together we can make it while the world is crashing down!_

_Dont you turn aroudnd!!_

The screamed and Bill danced around.

Inuyasha got up and shook his head. Then he thought,

_Damn demon brain washed kagome!..HUH! Of course! They brought all these girls and brain washed them to...to do what...well whatever it is I will kill this Lion Demon!!_

Inuyasha got up and was ready to give one hell of a show.


	2. Dog demon sings

Kagome was screaming along in the crowd and Bill was giving an announcement.

"So you guys like to scream!?" Bill announced raising his hands up.

"AAAH!" Everyone screamed.

Kagome was jumping and screaming with the crowd. All of a sudden she remembered about Inuyasha.

_Hey, where is that little trouble maker anyways? He better not be doing anything stupid!_

Kagome was screaming happily with the crowd.

"Ok, I want you guys to scream!" Bill shouted.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!"

"Scream till you feel it!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAHH!!" The crowd screamed louder.

"Scream till you believe it!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!" And even louder.

"SCREAM! and when it hurts you I want you to SCREAM IT OUT LOUD!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" And they screamed so loud Bill laughed in enjoyment.

Tom laughed as well as soon as he saw girls screaming till they cried their eyes out.

Then the song, SCREAM began.

The whole venue began to rock and shake. Bill began his singing and Tom was playing his guitar the best he can do! He looked out into the crowd and saw a row of girl pulling up their shirts and flashing at him. Tom smiled even wider showing his teeth.

The band always thought of the most craziest things that can ever happen at a concert, and an even crazier one was about to happen.

_SCREAM! Till you feel it!_

_SCREAM! Till believe it!_

_SCREAM! and when it hurts you SCREAM it out loud!_

_Scream..._

A soon as Bill began his little dance moves many girls hearts exploded.

Then Bill sang

_Shut up..._

He stopped the whole concert.

"Wait, wait a second...I feel like bringing some on up on stage to sing with me.." He smiled and searched left and right trying to find a girl to sing with him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!" Many girls were screaming and asking to be his choice. He saw Kagome and was ready to choose her until something from underneath the stage crashed through and hopped on.

"LION! YOUR HEAD IS MINE!!" Inuyasha got his claws ready.

"Uh...nein?" Bill was so confused. He backed up a bit as soon as he saw Inuyashas long nails. " You know sir, if you cut your nails a bit shorter and paint them black with white tips our nails will look exactly alike!" Bill smiled hoping it would calm him down.

"What?! Nails?! Are you gay or something?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Gay? Nein. I mentioned that I wasnt on a news report and in an...an interview. You should really be updated on these things. Go on Youtube." Bill smiled.

"What tube?! Agh! Damn you demon!" Inuyasha yelled at Bill.

"Wow, you must be one of our craziest fans yet!" Tom laughed.

"Shut up! You damn...whatever you are!" Inuyasha yelled at Tom.

"Im a human being and so is my brother!"

"So Youre a demon too!"

"I said I was hu-"

"INUYASHA!!" Kagome yelled.

Everyone was confused with the whole thing.

"Is this part of the show?" One girl asked another.

"I dont know but I payed good money on this show and these implants so something good better happen." One girl answered.

"Kagome! Dont worry Ill save you from these demons!" Inuyasha said proudly.

"They arnt demons you idiot! They are human beings who are in a band playing at a concert!" Kagome yelled angrily at him.

"But I-"

Bill interuppted the two.

"Hallo, we havent much time so since you are up here youll finish the song with me!" Bill said happily.

"S-Song!? What song!?" Inuyasha was nervous.

"Just sing after me! GUSTAV!"

Gustav and the band continued the music.

_No! Cant fell it!_

"Um..uh..n-no!..I cannot f-feel it-" Inuyasha sang confusingly.

_No! Dont you believe it!_

"N-No..I dont believe...it." Inuyasha basically thought Bill was asking him questions in song form.

_No! And when it hurts you scream it out loud!_

"No...it hurts..so..um..scream i-it out l-loud!"

_No!_

"no!"

_No!_

"No!"

_No!_

"No!"

_Scream it out loud!_

"Scr-scream it-"

_SCREAM!!_

Inuyasha did a dull scream. " Uhhh...Ahh!..um..scream..yeh." Inuyasha scratched his head as he look out in the crowd scratching his head. It was dead silence.

"Umm..." Inuyasha looked around.

"WHOOO!! GIVE IT UP FOR THIS GUY!!" Bill announced and clapped. The whole audience began to continue their screaming as soon as they heard Bills voice.

The all of a sudden they began to play Live very Second.

"I want you guys! To LIVE! EVRY! SECOND!!" Bill began to sing and Inuyasha was just on the stage looking out into the crowd.

Kagome sighed and sank back very embarrassed. _I never should have brought him here _Kagome groaned.

But as soon as Tom began to hump his guitar she came back to earth and screamed once again!

Tom was moving his hips back and forth against his guitar. The girls screamed and nearly fainted at the sight. Everyone had their cellphones waving in the air trying to take a pic of this wonderful moment. Bill smiled.

_LIVE! Every second!_

_Here and now!_

_Dont let go!_

_Before its too late!_

Inuyasha was still standing on the stage and security was afraid to touch him.

Kagome was miserably shaking her head at the sight of the stupid looking Inuyasha taking up space on stage. All of a sudden she noticed a jewel shard.

She looked up on stage and it was in Toms guitar.

"What the-" Kagome wondered why there would be a jewel shard in a guitar the guitarist Tom Kaulitz is humping. Inuyasha saw Kagome and noticed her staring at Toms guitar. he recognized the look kagome made whenever she sees a jewel shard.

_A JEWEL SHARD!_ Inuyasha attacked Toms guitar.

"Woah! Man, usually Id think a girl would attack my guitar while Im..doing..yeah...but you?! Man you are crazy!" Tom shook his head and was immediatley given another guitar before the whole show was ruined even more.

Inuyasha tore apart the guiar and got the jewel shard.

Kagome was so fed up with it.

"AGH!! SIT BOY!!" INuyasha fell down again making a 3rd hole in the stage. Kagome got on stage, jump down the hole landing on his back and dragged him outside the venue.

Tokio Hotel continued their concert while Kagome and Inuyasha were outside making another scene.

"INUYASHA! WHATS WRONG WITH YOU!? First you try to kill the lead singer because you think hes some demon, You nearly ruin the whole show, then you attack a guiatr ruining Toms..guitar..action...moment!!" Kagome yelled at Inuyasha.

"But there was a shard and the lion-"

"Hes not a lion! Its called style! Oh my god Inuyasah! Bringing you here was such a bad idea." Kagome sighed and sat at the curb.

Inuyasha sat next to her. " I-Im sorry Kagome. im just not used to these types of things. The clothing you made me wear, this concert. Im not used to it."

"Hm..." Kagome sighed deeply. " I know...all I wanted was that you behave and enjoyed instead of going crazy like that. This is my first time seeing them live at a concert and Im just upset that you nearly ruined it."

"I said I was sorry Kagome." Inuyasha looked at Kagome who didnt answer back.

After a few songs the concert was over. The band was to head out at a mall for a signing and then they had to do photoshoots and interviews.

Bill got outside the venue saftley without being mauled to peices.

"hey, you." Bill sat next to the both of them.

"Bill!" Kagome was excited. " Um..Im sorry about that."

"Haha It was fine. It was fun. Really really cool. Im pretty sure crazier things have happened...I think." Kagome and Bill giggled.

Inuyasha puted with an upset face and his arms were crossed acros his chest.

"inuyasha." kagome stared at him.

"Mm...um..Im sorry." Inuyasha apalogized.

"Haha, Its cool. You know we should all hangout sometime." Bill said hoping the band didnt have too many plans.

"ARe you serious!? Really!? COOL!" Kagome was even more excited. She was so amazed.

"Yeah. Id like you guys to hang out with us sometime. Maybe tomorrow?"

"TOMORROW!? um..YEAH! FOR SURE!" Kagome squeeled.

Inuyasha was still giving them the silent treatment continuing being a stubborn mule.

"Great. Well just meet us at that hotel tomorrow." Bill smiled.

"GREAT! YES! AWESOME! THANKYOU SO MUCH!" Kagome squeeled and nearly screamed of excitement. Bill waved goodbye and left.

"INUYASHA." Kagome said his name angrily. " Please. Behave tomorrow. Im embarrassed enough as it is. SO dont make nay scenes. I beg of you."

Inuyasha looked up at Kagome. " Fine. Tomorrow Ill try to be a bit better."

"THANKYOU!!" Kagome hugged Inuyasha and couldnt wait for tomorrow.

Next chapter, Bill, Kagome and Inuyasha go shopping with Bill and Inuyasha tries so hard not to make a scene until he thinks all the jewelry Bill is buying is Jewel shards. Inuyasha seems to be what Tokio Hotel calls, ' The craziest fan alive'. (I know its a crappy summary but I still have to think and stuff hehe. Oh and buy the way im mega crazy for tokio hotel! I really wanna see them in person but it hasnt happened yet. Im super freakin obsessed but I wouldnt do anything stupid or crazy...or should I just say i cant really.)


	3. Shopping with the band

(Isnt really exactly what the summary says in the last chapter but since i got some ideas i changed it a bit. Sorry for the typos and crappiness. really. hehe)

The next day Kagome and Inuyasha went tot he hotel Bill told them to meet them in. Kagome went to the front desk, While Inuyasha was feeling on the soft couches.

"Hey is-" Kagome was gonna ask the man at the front desk where Tokio Hotel was but she saw Bill coming her way.

"Kagome!" Bill smiled with his arms out. Kagome blushed at how he said her name. He thought the way he said her name was very cute.

"OH hey Bill, Tom, Gustav and Georg." Kagome shook all their hands. Tom looked at Inuyasha who was digging his nose into the couches.

"Um...Kagome, You..uhh..crazy friend is doing some crazy things." Tom said pointing at the dog demon. Kagome turned around and raised her eyes brow.

"hehe..hehe...sit." Kagome laguehd nervously then Inuyasha crashed through the couches.

"So!" kagome turned back around to face Bill. " What are we gonna do today?" Kagome asked.

"We havent been able to explore the city yet. Its been our dream to perform and now we have, it would be great if you gave us a tour." Bill replied.

"Of course! Yeah. Alright um..you guys go on ahead and wait for me outside of the hotel and Ill go get me..friend." The band walked outside and Kagome walked over to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!! I told you to behave!" Kagome scolded him.

"I know but..these things...they are so soft." Inuyasha was sliding his hand across it.

"Thats a couch. Which you sit on. Now come on Inuyasha Bill wants us to give him a tour." Kagome pulled onto Inuyashas sleeve.

"Kagome, i think we should stay away from them. They could be a pack of Lion demons trying to steal the jewel shards from us. Maybe they are just trying to lure us in."

"What?! I already told you they are a german band who are completely German and completeley normal!" Kagome yelled at him.

"B-But-look at Bill! or...should I say..._Bill..._His hair is all long and up and crazy! How can anyone keep that much of long hair up that high and to keep it from falling down? Hm?" Inuyasha waited for an answer.

"Its called Hair spray and hair products!" Kagome glared at Inuyasha.

"Hair spray? Wow if he uses that every day for his hair then he causes a lot of pollution!" Inuyasha nodded his head.

"Leave him alone, his style is his."

"Well what about his brother? there was a jewel shard in his guitar! WHy would there be?"

"I dont know!" kagome sighed. " Maybe when I got up on stage one of the hsards fell into his guitar. I have no clue how thats possible but, still, hes humanly normal!" Kagome yelled at him again.

"What about his hair? Its all twisty and all snake like...like..medusa! HUH! thats it! Kagome whatever you do dont stare at his eyes! Youll turn into stone!" Inuyasha held onto Kagomes shoulders _Warning_ her.

Kagome growled at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha what are you thinking? Medusa? You have one imaginative mind and his hairstyle is called dread locks! Hes stuck with them for life. Unless he shaves his head but im pretty sure thatll enver happen." Kagome smiled but then scowled at Inuyasha. " So, Any other nonsense you wanna say?"

"hmm...Ill think of something..but I will prove to you that they are demons!! kagome even if you are being skeptical about this I will prove that Lion demons are in disguise as humans to brainwash girls! Like Naraku!! he decieved me and Kikyo. HUH! And what if they are Narakus Incarnations!? What if they want to decieve both of us?! kagome We are not going." Inuyasha crosssed his arma across his chest and looke at her.

"AGH!! SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!!" kagome yelled. Inuyasha pummeled into the ground several times and then the man at the front desk walked over to her.

"Um, excuse me Ms. but you are kind of making a scene and ruining my carpet." The man asked Kagome and Inuyasha to leave.

Kagome walked over to Inuyasha before she left. "You know what Inuyasha, think what you want but I AM GOING! If you dont wanna then dont come ok! Just stay out of our way and leave us alone! Go back to the fuedal era and tell the others Ill be back in a couple of days!" Kagome walked out of the hotel while Inuyasha had a hard time getting up.

Kagome walked out and couldnt find the guys. " Bill-" Kagome turned around to see the boys hiding in fear.

"What are you guys doing?" kagome walked over to them.

"Girls! Everywhere..I love them but there are too many!!" Tom was stuttering.

"I dont wanna die! There are still so many places i wanna go! I wanna find my true love, go on some island for the holidays without any paparazzi! Perform till im 80! AHH!" Bill was in fear as well.

"What do you guys-" Kagome turned around to see a whole mess of girls waiting for TOkio Hotel to come out of the building. _There must be hundreds of them!_

Kagome remembered a time like this when they were fighting demons in the fuedal era. She snapped back to reality as soon as Bill poked her.

"Hm?" She looked at Bill.

"Where is your crazy friend?" Bill asked.

"Um..hes..uhh...had to go home because he wanted to...watch a show." Kagome lied.

"I see. Well how are we gonna be able to go around without being eaten alive?" Tom asked.

"Dont you guys have security? To keep them from attacking you?" Kagome asked.

"Yes but they are busy at the moment and let us walked around on our own. If security were with us you wouldnt have been able to come." Bill explained.

"Oh ok. well...maybe you guys can have diguises!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Our clothes are in the hotel and if we go in theyll see us." Gustav said.

" Ok. Lets go to this Jewelry store I know! They have a whole bunch of diguises as well! No one hardly goes there since its not really a place where everyone goes to but I think its cool! No one will even think about going there!" Kagome jumped up.

"You lost me at jewelry lets go!"Bill got up with the rest of the band and kagome took them to the store she was talking about.

Mean while, Inuyasha was looking through the city trying to find Kagome.

"Damn that girl! Ill make her pay!" Inuyasha landed on a buliding. " Damn if kagome is with that Lion Demon who knows whatll happen to her!" Inuyasha began searching even harder. He went to kagomes house and she wasnt there. He walked around and tried to find her scent.

"Kagome this jewelry is awesome!" Bill was trying on different kinds of jewelery.

"Oh really? Thats great. You wanna buy them?" kagome asked.

"Um...yeah i guess." Bill was gonna pay for it until Inuyasha entered the jewelery store. he noticed kagome and Bill.

"AH HAH! I found you! Prepare to fight demon!" Inuyasha yelled at Bill. Inuyasha left his sword at kagomes house since she didnt want him being invovled with the police.

"OH no...again?" Bill sighed. Kagome glared at Inuyasha.

"INUYASHA!!" kagome has enver been so pissed in her life. the lady who owned the jewelery store was hiding under the desk.

"Kagome! im telling you they are demons! ill prove it!" Inuyasha walked voer to Bill and Kaogme smacked her forehead.

Inuyasha walked over to Bill and stared at the jewelery in his hands. " LOOK!! KAGOME!! HE HAS A WHOLE BUNCH OF THINGS FOR THE JEWEL! LIKE...a jewel necklace..a jewel bracelet..a jewel belt...Kagome im telling you ehs a demon!" Kagome yelled at Kagome.

"THATS JEWELRY!! You know, to wear! for show! To look nice! Inuyash will you please leave!?" Kagome shouted.

"Not on your life! not until that demon-" Inuyasha suddenly got hit in the head with a handful of rings.

Kagome threw the rings at inuyasha and walked over to the dog demon who was lying on the floor. She stared down at him and took a deep breath.

"Inuyasha..." She began calmly. " SIT!! Sit!(bleep) SIT! YOU (bleep) SIT!! (bleep) You (bleep) Sit! Why cant you just (bleep) Shut the (bleep) up about (bleep) things!? (bleep) Sit! (bleep) dog! (bleep, bleep, bleep, bleep, bleep, bleep) SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!!" Kagome panted angrily and tokk another deep breathe. Inuyasha was in the ground pretty godamn deep. Bill raised his eye brow giving that sexy look with his eye and jsut stood there.

"uhhhh..." Was all that came out of Bills mouth. The others of the band came out in their diguises. Tom stood next to bill and saw a huge hole in the ground.

"Another one! Wow, Youre friends is really really crazy kagome." Tom said.

"Really really crazy." Bill agreed.

kagome sighed and smiled. " yep...He sure is. So you gonna pay for that?"

(There will be a next xhapter but idk what its gonna be about yet so Imma have to think. gimme ideas ok. tell me what i shud put, what i shudnt, what i should change, whats good, whats bad. all that stuff ok. thanks.)


	4. Skittles, Taste the rainbow

Bill Kaulitz returned to the hotel with Kagome and the others. Inuyasha left the present to save himself from another back injury.

Bill led them to his suite and they all sat down.

"Man...Another crazy crazy day." Tom said.

"Very." Bill replied. "Kagome. I noticed you're crazy friend is...strange. He has dog ears." Kagome looked away.

"He's...was a born a strange child. You know...um...here in Japan...um...well, Inuyashas mom...she wanted, to...have a child! Yeah...and...She was...she didn't want to do it. You know. So...she went to a place to get injected with...stuff. And I guess she was injected with...dog...sperm. Ahem. And then came born Inuyasha. YEAH! YEAH! There we. Yup. True story." Kagome smiled and laughed nervously while everyone stared at her very oddly.

"Japan is very cool. But really really strange." Georg said. Bill stood up and rubbed his tummy. "Kagome do you guys have those little...red...candies...um...SKITTLES! Do you have any?" Bill asked.

"OH yeah! I have a ton at home. I'll bring you guys over." Kagome stood up and Bill and Tom were excited.

"Bill, Ohh! Wee hehe!" (Tom made his cute little weird monkey noises) "Bill, we are going to eat skittles in Japan! This is so cool."

"Yes Tom, very cool! Ich liebe Skittles!" Bill said happily clapping his hands.

"Wir werden Skittles in Japan essen! Sehr köstliches so abkühlen. Yum Yum Yum" Tom said in German smiling.

Kagome took the band over to her house safely.

Kagome entered her house and asked them to take off their shoes before entering.

"Guys, Shoes please." Tom kicked off his shoes, Bill took forever taking off his boots, Gustav placed them gently on the floor and as soon as Georg took them off Tom held his breath and pinch his nose.

"Ew! Georg! Everyone run for cover!" Tom hid behind Kagome.

"Georg! How embarrassing." Bill shook his head laughing. They all walked into the kitchen.

"Ok guys, Skittles are up in my room. So-" Bill and Tom began to push and shove each other running up to her room. Tom tripped Bill on the stairs but Bill pulled down Tom's baggy pants revealing his baggy shorts and boxers. Bill laughed and stood up sticking his pierced tongue out at the pantsed hip hop lover. Tom crawled trying to get up but his pants were too heavy and baggy.

"Damn. Bill is gonna-" Before Tom can finished Bill lost his balance and fell back landing on his twin brother. They were both lying on the stairs attacking each other.

"Um...Guys. Wrong set of stairs." Kagome stared at the weirdly. She pointed at the other set of stairs leading to the bedrooms. Bill and Tom were fighting on the set of stairs that werent even stairs. They were just a couple steps into another room.

Bill stood up and flipped his hair and Tom stood up with his pants around his ankles.

"I knew that...Ich wusste den." Bill said crossing his arms.

Kagome sighed and led them to her bedroom. Georg and Gustav sighed as they landed on her soft pink bed. Tom and Bill were still fighting each other.

"Bill, Tom, Here's your skittles." Kagome pulled them out. Tom and Bill looked up at her. Kagome was leaning against her open window. Bad idea, Bill and Tom ran towards her and jumped for the skittles. Kagome screamed as they both pushed her and all three of them fell out of the window landing in a bush. Gustav and Georg looked out and were laughing hysterically.

Kagome stood up. "I think Inuyashas right, you guys are demons." Kagome dusted herself off. Bill and Tom began eating the skittles and throwing it at each other.

"Only...if I could sit you guys." Kagome twitched and raised her eyebrow staring at the twin brothers.

Kagome left the two alone to their skittle desires and walked over to the well.

Bill and Tom finished their candies but Tom still had a handful. Bill and Tom walked over to Kagome.

"Kagome hey!" Tom stood in front of Kagome and put a handful in his mouth. "Kagome...I have skittles in my mouth, wanna taste the rainbow?!" Tom laughed. Kagome giggled at the cheesy line and Bill sighed. But since Tom was laughing with skittles in his mouth he began to choke.

"ACK! ACK!!" Tom was choking and couldn't breathe. Bill took a picture of Tom and he smiled. Kagome tried to do the Heimlich maneuver but Bill dropped his camera in the well. Bill looked over the well, but Tom pushed Bill by accident since he had no control because he was choking and Kagome fell along with him.

Tom survived and laughed. " haha! That was cool!" Tom nodded his head and was being glared at by Kagome and His twin brother.

"Kagome, we fell in the well." Bill said pointing out the obvious.

"Yeah, here I'll help you guys out." Kagome pulled Bill and Tom out of the well.

Bill looked up into the skies and looked around. They were in the forest. Bill was covered in dirt and continued to complain. Tom leaned against the well fixing his pants.

"W-we are in the feudal era." Kagome said.

"Feudal, era?" Bill and Tom asked.

"This is bad..." Kagome said. Kagome looked around. She was in front of Bill and Tom trying to keep them safe.

Bill and Tom were about to say something but Kagome shut them up. She heard voices of villagers coming their way.

"Guys, jump in the well." They all jumped in the well. Kagome didn't feel anything different. She was still with Bill and Tom. Kagome looked up until they were buried under demon bones. Bill yelled. " Yuk! dieses ist ekelhaft!" Bill yelled loud enough for the villagers to hear him and they all looked down the well.

"The Demon has lived!!" A villager cried out.

"Oh...no...INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed.

"Crazy fan!" Bill and Tom cried out.

The Villagers aimed spears and other weapons towards the 3 humans.

To be continued...


	5. Feudal Era meet the Kaulitz twins

Author's note: I am Soooo sorry that I haven't updated any stories for the longest time. I've been super busy and my computer is being weird. Well Here's the rest fo the story continuing now! Haha hope you guys enjoy it. ICH LIEBE TOKIO HOTEL UND INUYASHA!

Bill and Tom were holding eachother and Kagome was screaming for Inuyasha. The Villagers threw rocks and arrows at them.

But, before it could hit any of them Inuyasha came to the rescue!

"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" Inuyasha jumped into the well wiping out all the weapons.

The Villagers screamed and ran away.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome smiled.

"Crazy fan!!" Bill and Tom said simutaniously happy still holding eachother in fear.

"Hmph! What the hell! Kagome! You brought the lions!?"  
"UGH! Do we have to explain once again to this crazy person that we are NOT lions!?" Tom said angrily.

"Ja! Kagome can you please just get us out of here?" Bill asked nicely.

"I Want to BIll but when we jumped back in here we were supposed to return to the present. But we didn't." Kagome was in deep thought.

"So we are gonna be stuck in this foodal era forever!?" Tom panicked. Kagome giggled at the mistaken pronounciation he made with the word "feudal".

"Wait, Kagome, you bring them here and now you can't take them back?! They are gonna be ripped open alive!" Inuyasha warned.

"I Know I know! Just get us out of here first. We've been arguing in this morgue long enough." Kagome said refering to the well they are stuck in.

"Right." Inuyasha pulled them out of the well. Bill and Tom were sitting on the grass watching Inuyasha and Kagome fight.

"Tom, are they fighting?" Bill asked.

"What else does it look like? Making love. You'd know when it comes to sex when I'm involved." Tom said with a smile, nodding his head and staring at Bill.

"Ugh. here we go again." Bill sighed shaking his head. He looked back up to watch the two fight. " They are so good at it."

"What? Fighting? Yeah looks like they've done it alot before." Tom said.

"Yeah it does. Hmm...I wonder what Gustav and Georg are doing back in the present?"

Present. Kagome's house.

"WOOOOH!!!"

Gustav and Georg are running around in Kagome's house partying.

"Gustav! Look at all this fish!" Georg pointed out in the fridge.

"Ja! And her home is so clean!" Gustav smiledm sniffing the air.

They both ran back up stairs to Kagome's room. They looked through her drawers and her closet.

" Georg! So much pink."

"I know, her underwear." Georg pulled out her underwear drawer."Her bras." He pulled out some pink bras.

"Georg put those back! Usually Tom would be raiding her underwear drawers." Gustav laughed.

"Ja," Georg opened another drawer and pulled out a small bottle with 3 shards in them. " Even her jewlery is pink!" Georg exclaimed.

"Georg put those back, they look expensive. May cost many Euros back in Germany."

" Hmm." Georg scanned the bottle of the shards.

"Georg put those back before they come back!"

"Wait a minute Gustav, where are they?" Georg and Gustav both walked over to the window sill and looked down in the bushes. All they saw were peices of skittles scattered around.

"Bill!? Tom!? Kagome!?" Gustav called out.

Georg looked out a little more extending his head out the window.

"Georg be careful."

"BILL! TOM!" Georg yelled out.

But Georg lost his balance and slipped his hands of the window sill and landed on his chest.

The jewels were still in his hands and as he slipped the bottle of jewel shards fell into the bush.

"Georg! What did I-"

"NO! Gustav I dropped the jewelry!"

"I told you."

Gustav and Georg ran downstairs to the front door, put ont heir shoes and as they opened the door---

"Umm?" Kagome's mom and Sota were standing in the front door with a confused look on their face.

"Um...who are you guys?" Sota asked.

"We-" Before Georg could finish.

"Wir sind- Uh..We are friends of Kagome."

"Inuyasha!" Georg butted in.

"Inuyasha? So you guys are from the feudal era as well?" Kagome's mom asked.

"Foodal era?" They both said in confusion and mispronounciation.

"Umm....Ja the foodal era. We were just gonna go there." Gustav said.

"Oh ok. Well Inuyasha and Kagome probably went down that well in the Higurashi shrine. You guys headed there?" Sota asked.

"Ja. There."

"OK Well it's nice meeting some of Inuyasha's friends. Bye."

"Bye." Gustav and Georg headed towards where Sota said the shrine was.

As they walked over to the well Georg remembered the bottle of jewels.

"Gustav! Wait the shards!" Georg turned around and saw something shining in the grass. he walked over to it and saw the bottle of shards. He smiled, grabbed them and ran back to Gustav.

"Gustav I got them!" Georg had them in his hands.

"Good. Now don't lose them Georg. They are Kagome's"

"I Know that. Now did that boy say that they are in the well?" Georg asked. Georg put the bottle in his loose pockets.

"Ja, in here." They both looked down the well. It was dark, deep, and empty.

"Why would they be in a well, they arn't even in here." Gustav said.

" They told us they went to the foodal era. This must be the way into the foodal place."

"Mhm."

Gustav looked down in the well and saw something shiny.

"Georg what is that down there?" Gustav pointed down.

"I Dunno." Georg looked down. As he leaned down a bit more to get a good look at it the shards fell out of his pocket.

"NO!" Georg jumped down to get it and Gustav grabbed onto Georg's leg pulling them both down into the well.

Gustav and Georg fell with a thud. Georg had the bottle in his hands and he held them tightly.

"Georg, give me the bottle. Each time a time comes, you get clumsy and lose the jewelry." Georg gave Gustav the bottle.

They both climbed out of the well and ended up in a forest.

"G-Gustav, are we dreaming or are we in the middle of the woods."

"I....I don't know, let's walk around."

Gustav and Georg left the well and into the forest.

Back with Inuyasha and them.

"Kagome where are we going? These boots are not for walking in dirt." Bill said.

"Don't be such a Diva Bill." Tom said.

Then began the fight.

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at the twins fight.

"Guys, we are going to Old Lady Kaede's house." Kagome said.

"Old Lady!? Aww." Tom was dissapointed and crossed his arms.

"Tom don't be such a horny bastard." Bill laughed.

They arived at her house.

"Hey guys!" Kagome and the other 3 went in.

"Kagome! Inuyasha!" Sango, Miroku and shippo smiled.

Shippo jumped on Kagome to hug her. Bill and went in and Sango and Miroku stood up.

" YOU GUYS BROUGHT DEMONS?!"  
Sango had her boomerang ready. Miroku grabbed his staff.

"W-w-WAIT! We are not demons." Bill explained.

"Then who are you guys?! You look like one of Naraku's reincarnations. What are you? Lion demons?" Miroku said.

"Ugh." Kagome explained. " They are not demons. Just humans. That's Bill." She pointed at Bill. " That's Tom." She pointed at Tom.

Miroku looked at Bill and smiled.

"Miroku are they-" Sango turned to her side and Miroku dissapeared. " Miroku? Mirok-" Sango saw Miroku holding Bill's hand.

"You are very beautiful, will you bear my child?" Miroku asked.

Kagome's eyes widened and raised her eyebrow. Inuyasha was ready to burst out laughing. Tom giggled.

"MIROKU!!" Sango was ready to attack him.

"Um...I'm a man." Bill said staring at Miroku in confusion.

Miroku stopped, stared, eyes widened, and he fell back in shock.

"HAHAHAH!!!!!" Tom, Inuyasha, and Kagome were cracking up and Sango covered her mouth and giggled.

"Haha Miroku are you ok?" Shippo jumped on Miroku.

"B-but she was so beautiful. She looks so much like a woman. Awwww." Miroku sighed, his face red and turned to his side.

"Haha poor Miroku." Sango smiled and evil grin.

"So Kagome, they arn't demons." Shippo asked.

"Nope. Humans. Like me. They are in this rock band from Germany called Tokio Hotel. They fell in the well with me fighting over food." Kagome looked at Shippo and Inuyasha. " Now doesn't that sound familiar?"

"Hmm."

"Hmm."

Inuyasha and Shippo both thought about it.

"Nope nothing!" Shippo smiled.

"Familiar? What do I have to do with fighting over foo--" Inuyasha looked at Shippo.

"Ohh, you're talking about him." Inuyasha whispered in Kagome's ear. She sighed.

While Miroku was still in shock Sango looked at Tom.

"You are Tom? I'm Sango." Tom looked down at Sango since he was alot taller than her.

'She's pretty.' Tom thought in his head.

"Hey you wanna go for a walk?" Tom said out of nowhere. He was trying to be the romantic cool guy type.

"Umm...sure." Sango grabbed her boomerang.

"Why are you gonna bring that?" Tom asked.

"In case we come across any demons."

"Demon's. I can kick their ass. Don't worry about holding that, it looks to heavy for a delicate woman like you to carry."

"Okaaay." Sango said sarcastically. She geve him the boomerang.

Tom held onto the strap and put in on. Sango was guiding him so he wouldn't hurt his back.

"Sango, you can let go. I can handle thi-" Sango let go and Tom fell back on the boomerang.

Bill looked back at Tom and laughed.

"Haha here we go again, Tom trying to be the Macho Man. Haha." Bill smiled and laughed at Tom.

Kagome though Bill's laughs were so cute and funny. Inuyasha envied Bill, the way Kagome looks at him.

To Be continued....

-Hopefully I get the next story done in time. Sorry about the long wait. Really. Thanks:D


	6. Tom, do you love her?

If you have never seen Inuyasha or something, there is like a some what spoiler going on in there. So if you wants you can skip that part so it doesn't ruin it for you. It just explains about Inuyasha and stuff, well of course. But yeah. Just warning you.

_Gustav and gerog make it to the "foodal era", Little sparks happen between Sango and Tom, How does Miroku feel about this? _

Tom and Sango were walking around into the forest. Tom was still complaining about his hurt back and Sango just giggled. Tom really thought that Sango was beautiful. But, he knew something was wrong. She wasn't going crazy about him like all the other girls back in Germany.

_Hmm, What do I have to do to get in her pants?_ Tom was thinking dirty but then he tried to be a real gentleman._ Wait, Maybe I should take things slow. I mean, What if she has a boyfriend, like that one dude in the purple dress...what's his name? Miroku?_ Tom continued to stare at her not watching where he was going. Sango noticed Tom staring and she blushed.

"Sango." Tom broke the silence.

"Yes?" Sango asked.

"Oh, Heh, it wasn't a question. I was just saying your name. It's a pretty name. Fits you well." Tom smiled.

Sango blushed and smiled back.

_Heheh, yes it's working, I'm so getting laid tonight! _Tom thought happily.

"I Wonder if they have condoms."

"What?" Sango asked weirdly.

"Hm?! WHAT!? Hehe, was that my outside voice?" Tom laughed nervously.

"What are those? Con...doms?"

"it's...uhh...umm...a toy! For...adults when they wanna play with children and make balloons animals hehe." Tom scratched his head.

"Uhhhmm...okay?"

They both continued to talk. Tom thought that was pretty awkward.

Tom and Sango were walking towards the bone eater's well. Suddenly Sango stopped.

"Sango, what is it?"

"I...I hear something."

"Really?"

_Help! Help!!_

"Tom! It's coming from the well!" Sango ran up to the well and gasped.

"Wha-"

"HELLLLPPP!!!!"

"HEL- Oh god Gustav! It's Tom! And A sexy woman! What do you know, picked up a lady already."

"I'm not suprised." Gustav laughed.

"GEORG! GUSTAV!" Tom waved down.

"Tom, you know them?"

"Yes! They are my friends! My bandmates! Gustav! Georg! What are you guys doing here?!"

"Get us out of here and we'll tell you." Georg said.

Sango and Tom pulled the out and they all sat down leaning against the well.

"So, What are you doing here?" Tom asked.

"I should be asking you guys!" Tom yelled.

"Jeez, ok. we were scavenger hunting in Kagome's room and I was looking in her drawers and pulling out so many pink things! Pink panties, pink bras, pink jewelery, pink pink pink! And then I got the jewelry and dropped in and then we met Kagome's relatives and then we found the jewlery and then we went to some shrine to enter the foodal era and then I dropped it again and then gustav tried to help me and we fell and we entered some kind of supah dupah cool time space ward thing and we whoosh! Here we are in a well with bones of big big big scary animals." Georg quickly explained.

".....huh?" Tom adn Sango were still confused.

"Georg dropped these jewels in the well and we both fell in." Gustav clearly explained.

"Oh!" Tom shook his head.

"Wait, Can I see those?" Sango asked and took the shards.

"These are the Shikon Jewels!" Sango stood up as she dropped them, Georg quickly caught it before it touched the ground. He stuffed them in his pocket.

"What are those?" They asked.

"The Shikon no Tama!"

"Shiko no Tiko nota yo mama WHAT?" Tom's head was spinning in confusement.

"I'll tell you a story." Sango said sitting back down.

"OMG! STORY TIME!" Georg clapped happily.

"The Shikon no tama. Jewel of Four Souls. It was once whole and a priestess named Kikyo was protecting it. The Jewel is very powerful and Many demons are after it to use its power to do god knows what. Inuyasha and Kikyo were once boyfriend and girlfriend. One day Naraku decieved them both and as he pretended to be inuyasha he killed Kikyo and stole the jewel. Kikyo was actually still kinda alive, like she had 20 minutes till she's dead, or something, Don't know, but then the real Inuyasha was looking for Kikyo, but Naraku decieved him pretending to be Kikyo and pissed the hell out of Inuyasha so he attacked the village and stole the Shiko No Tama. But as he tried to escape the real Kikyo got a sacred arrow, and arrow only priestesses can enforce her powers on, and shot it at Inuyasha in the chest and seals him into this tree right there."

Sango pointed at the tree where Inuyasha got shot and sealed. She then continued. "So Kikyo got the Jewel back but died and her body was cremated. But then some stupid hag brought her back to life and stuff and so much more crap happened, and Kikyo is now wandering her lifeless body around stealing women's souls to revive hers since she has soul eaters, keepers, thingies, I don't know what they are but they are weird ghost snakes that follow her everywhere she goes. SO 50 years later Kagome comes here since she has the Shikon No tama in her body and she happens to be the reincarnation of Kikyo. And kagome Killed the Jewel shattering it to peices as it flew all over the place and now we are trying to find make it whole and that way we can save everyone from evil. But. I'm not so sure how that's working out but we are keeping it away from the hands of evil of naraku. He's so disgusting and vile and I hate him...he killed my family, my brother....made me watch them die..." Sango stopped for a bit and looked up to see the three boys fast asleep.

"WHAT THE HELL!??!" Sango stood up angrily.

"WHAT!?" Gustav Woke up.

"HUH?" So did Georg.

"It's not rape if you want it..." Tom was sleep talking

"TOM!" Sango yelled.

"AAAH!!!" Tom woke up screaming. But saw Sango right in his face as she glared at him.

"You guys fell asleep during my story!"

"You kinda went off topic." Georg tried to say.

"To hell with going off topic!!!" Sango huffed angrily and turned her back on them walking away.

"S-Sango! Wait! Where are you going!" Tom ran after her.

"I'm not wasting my breath on a story when you guys would rather sleep!"

"Damn, What's stuck up her ass?" Georg asked.

"Well it's not Tom's dick." Gustav giggled.

"She must be on her rag." Georg laughed.

"Women and their moods." Gustav shook his head.

"See, that's why I don't have a woman, can't deal with them."

"No it's not that, it's just that you can't get any HAHAHA!" Gustav clapped and laughed walking away.

"HMPH!" Georg huffed and followed Gustav.

It was getting a bit dark since they last been walking. Sango was still upset with Tom and Tom continued to apologize.

"Sango, I think you are overreacting." Tom said. Finally she stopped. He walked up behind her.

"Sango, I'm sorry we fell asleep."

"No no, it's not because of that. Sorry I over did that, it's just that, I used to tell my brother stories, and he'd sit there...and listen. Pretty soon he'd fall fast asleep. I would get a bit upset with him. But he would always make me smile again. Sure, he was a pain like every little brother is to his sister and all, but still. I missed it. And it's gone." Sango slightly bit her lip and closed her eyes.

Tom walked in front of Sango and stared at her innocent face.

_Gah! She's in pain....should I take advantage of this moment or help her through it and get a reward later. Now or later? Hmm..ooh those taste pretty good right now. nah Skittles are better. wait, focus. Comfort, or pleasure?? _

" Huh....Sango. Listen, I have a little brother too. Like..10 minutes younger. And he's a pain too. I even tell him stories! Like when I'm in a hotel room with a girl and-" Tom stopped and stared at Sango who looked like she didn't need to hear this.

"And...he too would fall asleep....as I told him many stories of many things. It's funny actually. But anyways, Bill is my life, my twin. He'll always be there for me and I will always be there for him. Nothing can seperate us. Like with you and your brother. I mean, I may not be used to this life and death and zombie concept but, even through life and death...arn't you still there for him, because you know you can't live without him."

"..." Sango looked down, then looked up at Tom. "Thanks, I needed that....Thankyou Tom." Sango gave him a soft, warm hug. Tom was a bit suprised but wrapped his arms around her waist.

_Man...I'm sooo getting some tonight! Thankyou for my smooth moves._

Tom smiled happily. Sango giggled. They both decided to walk back to the others together, hand in hand. Suddenly it began to rain.

"Hm. Rain here falls quickly now does it?" Tom asked.

"Yeah. It'll take forever walking back in this muddy forest, let's hurry up." They both quickly ran out of the mforest and into the village.

The were both soaking wet, Tom slowed down because his oversized clothes absorbed with water were bringing him down and Sango's boomerang is getting heavier too.

"S-Sango, let's stop." Tom sat down to rest beside a tree nearby the house. It was probably a couple yards away but Tom was tired. Sango sat beside him.

"we're going to catch a cold if we don't hurry up!" Sango insisted tugging on his wet, see through, white T-shirt.

"Hehe, don't worry about me. Here." Tom took off his cap and put it on Sango. " You are soaking wet as it is."

"Hehe, thankyou. Is this like some sort of hat? It's nice." Sango smiled.

"Ja...this weather reminds me of the song Monsoon."

"Monsoon? Song?" Sango wondered what he was talking about.

"It's a song our band plays."

"Really...you want to sing it to me?" She giggled.

"Uhh, I'm not really the singer. Although I thinnk I have a better voice than BIll, hehe, Bill's more of the diva, he'll sing it to you later."

"but I wanna hear you sing it."

Tom blushed. She cuddled with him a little closer. And she stared.

"Hmm...you'll hear me pretty soon. I'm kinda in a shy moment."

_I'm Tom Kaulitz? When am I ever shy?!_

Pretty soon Tom started sneezing.

"Achoo! Achoo! Ugh, Man I hope I'm not sneezing because I'm getting sick."

"Maybe it's not...Maybe someone is just thinking about you." Sango smiled.

Then, they heard a voice.

"HEY GUYS! LOOK! It's SANGO AND TOM!" Kagome pointed out. Everyone looked out. The two blushed. Sango looked at Miroku who had an emotionless face, as if the sight of Tom and Sango together just wiped the hansome devilish grin off his face for good. Sango bit her lip and looked down.

"You guys better come in here before you- WOAH!" Kagome was going to run out into the rain before Inuyasha pulled her back.

"Hey, Kagome. You better stay here. You're gonna catch a cold out there."

"Agh, Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha dashed out to get the two and brought them back inside.

They were both shivering. Bill saw Tom and laughed.

"Tom! Hahaha you look funny with your clothes sticking to you like that." Bill pointed and Laughed.

"Shut up Bill, you'd be too much of a wuss to get your pretty little head wet in the rain." Tom snapped back.

"Why dont you-"

"I said-"

"BOYS!" Kagome stopped them and handed them both a bag of skittles to shut them up.

Meanwhile Sango sat beside Kirara and the fire, still wearing Tom's cap. Miroku watched her and sat beside her.

She looked at him. " Miroku I-"

"Sango,"

"y-yeah?"

"Are you okay?" Miroku asked.

"Yes..I-I'm fine..."

"Good." He stood up and walked back with the rest of the crowd. Sango looked back down and stared into the flames.

"Hey you guys wanna hear a song? It's the perfect weather to hear it!" Bill laughed.

Everyone agreed.

"I need a guitar." Tom said.

"What's that?" Shippo asked.

"It's an instrument." Kagome said. " We need-" kagome saw a six stringed instrument in the corner. it wasn't a guitar but it was the best they could do. She handed it to Tom.

Then Bill and Tom began to Play.

_I'm staring at a broken door  
There's nothing left here anymore  
My room is cold  
It's making me insane_

I've been waiting here so long  
Another the moment seems to've come,  
I see the dark clouds coming up again.

As Tom played he looked at Sango's sad face. He continued to play but walked next to her. And she looked up.

Tom began to sing for her.

_Running through the monsoon  
Beyond the world,  
To the end of time,  
Where the rain won't hurt  
Fighting the storm,  
Into the blue,  
And when I lose myself I think of you,  
Together we'll be running somewhere new  
Through the monsoon.  
Just me and you...._

Sango smiled and giggled. Tom actually is a good singer. Bill laughed but continued the song.

" Sango," Tom was still playing and talking at the same time(What a nice talent). "I sang for you. Hehe, guess my voice isn't that half bad."

"It's a beautiful song Tom. Thankyou."

Tom stopped playing, causing Bill's singing to go off. Tom held Sango's hand, Sango caressed Tom's chest poking her finger through his wet, see through, T-shirt. She grabbed it and pulled him close.

Everyone stared at the two. Miroku wasn't looking. Sango had forgotten all about everyone else who was in there with them. All she saw was Tom. And the same thing happened to Tom. Just Sango, the only woman he could see with him.

There was a gap between them. Sango leaned in closer...

Tom parted his lips slightly, as their noses touch...

Tom stopped, foreheads touch, nose to nose...

They can feel eachother's hot breath on their wet skin.

Tom moved his lips to her ear and whispered...

"I'm sorry....I can't." Tom kissed her cheek and stood up.

Everyone watched Tom walk out the door. It was an awkward silence.

Then Bill broke it. "That's it!? Wait, did Tom just say no to a girl who almost gave it to him!? Has he gone gay or what!?" Bill followed Tom outside.

Sango's face was red and her eyes began to well up with tears. kagome sat next to her adn hugged Sango. Inuyasha stood by Miroku with Shippo on his shoulder.

Tom walked out in the rain and sat on a small rock.

"Tom, what happened back there." Bill sat next to him. "Why didn't you do it?"

"Heh..hey.." Tom did a faint chuckle. "I'm the kinda guy who only supports his love on one night stands. I couldn't fall in love. Not yet..."

"Wait a minute..do you mean that..."

"I don't believe in love at first sight, So i couldn't kiss her..."

_If I had kissed Sango, then I'd be under her spell. No not spell like she's some witch. I mean, I'll fall in love. Yeah...love at first sight is what I just saw. But I can't go through with it. Not yet. Huh. besides, arn't I too young? Oh and this is the foodel era. The past. If we had kids, Damn they's be 500 years older than me...oh and dead. Hmm..it's not worth it._

"Bill we have to return back to the present." Tom said sternly.

"How? They don't know how to send us back. Kagome said the jewels were supposed to help. They didn't."

"Hmm..The well-" Tom stopped and stood up in shock. " THE WELL! WE SAW GEORG AND GUSTAV IN THE WELL! HOLY SHIT! I FORGOT ABOUT THEM!!"

To be continued.........


	7. Gustav and Georg, Forest Adventure

_Georg und Gustav time! They are stuck in a forest and can't find a way out. What ever will they encounter?_

Gustav and Georg were now on their own in the forest since Tom and Sango left them.

"It is me or are we just going in circles?" Gustav asked.

"Nein, we left from the well. Ja? Now we are not from the well."

"Georg, The well is right there." Gustav pointed behind him.

"Oh. Fine. How about we just go straight. Now we are bound to go somewhere." georg and Gustav began to walk forward. it was pretty dark, but light enought to see where they were going.

Suddenly they felt as if someone were following them. At first they ignored it, but them the presence became stronger. Gustav turned around but no one was there. Then, they were pushed. They turned around to see a woman and several big, ghost looking, snakes.

"H-Hallo. Who are you?" Gustav asked nervously.

"....Get her soul." It was Kikyo! The serpents were getting ready.

"D-Did she just say get her soul?" Georg asked.

"Did she just say _her_?"

Gustav looked at Georg.

_It must be his long hair! _

Gustav thought for a moment. But then the soul eater's were chasing after them

"Get that woman! Take her soul!" Kikyo ordered.

Gustav was pretty much free and had no problem with the serpents. he was practically skipping in the serpents. But for Georg, he was running like his life depended on it, because it did.

"GUSTAV!! HELP! Why are they after me?!" Georg asked running out of breath.

"They think you are a woman, and that creepy, pale and whitey wants your soul." Gustav said smiling.

"MY WHAT!? AND I'M A WHAT!? A woman? Shouldn't Bill be the one running here if that's the problem?"

"Shut up Georg!" As they both ran straight ahead it got darker.

"Wait, Georg, why don't we tell that creepy asian lady that you are a man." Gustav said as htey hid behind a tree.

"How are we gonna prove that?" Georg asked.

"..." Gustav looked up and down at him. " There are many ways to prove you are a man." Gustav said with a big smile.

"Agh. NO!" Georg and Gustav sat there thinking. Georg looked back to see Kikyo coming.

"Dude, doesn't she look like that girl form..umm..what movie?" Georg asked.

"Um..Ooh! The ring!"

"Oh yeah. haha she looks like the ring girl except this lady is prettier."

"Oh yeah, and she even looks like the Grudge!" Gustav said laughing.

"Oh oh, that movie is scary. But yeah she does. I wonder if she can do that weird voice, you know, like she's really sick. Haha " Georg said laughing and trying to imitate the voice in the Grudge.

"Haha yeah! Or she can even do that creepy voice form the Ring! Haha you know, _You will die in seven days_ ooooh. Haha. Let's watch the movie and see if she calls us!" Gustav was giggling.

Suddenly Kikyo found them.

"AAAH!!!"

"OH MY GOD!! Gustav! What is it with Asian ladies with long black hair all in their paley white face look so damn scary!!!??"

"That's racist!" Gustav laughed. " now she's really going to kick your ass!"

"Uhh...no offense." Georg said. Kikyo just stared at them

"Gustav...I don't think she speaks english." Georg said.

"Then speak her language!"

"I don't know how!"

"Well, we are in Japan. So they speak Japanese, and you watch anime Porn . Figure it out!"

"Hey! We don't mention that I only watch _that_ kind of anime! I watch some on adult swim. Like Death note, Bleach, Full metal alchemist, Inuyasha, Code Geass--" Georg stopped and looked at Gustav. " OMG!" He sqealed happily.

"Why are you acting like that. Can't you see we have some strange lady staring at us?" Gustav said.

"Inuyasha, A show on adult swim. This is sooo weird! And that lady witht he boomerang from earlier, she's Sango. A demon slayer! No wonder...during story time all that sounded so familiar!" Georg said happily. " And that asian lady is Kikyo!" Georg said standing up and pointing at her.

"H-How do you know my name?" Kikyo asked.

"You are like sooo famous." Georg calpped. " I see you all the time."

"What? You stalker!" Kikyo pointed out.

"I'm not a stalker! You are the one who's been following me all this time!"

"I need your soul. I feed on women's soul to make mine whole again, it give's me energy."

"Oh god. I'M A FREAKING MAN!!!" Georg yelled. " Look!" He pulled up his shirt. " No boobs! Just muscle! And my biceps are huge! I have a deep voice. I have much other proof but I'm too cold to pull down my pants!"

"...uhh..." Kikyo was silent and she tilted her head to the side. "umm....ohhh kay." It was an awkward silence between the two. Then suddenly the serpents gathered around her and flew her away.

"That....was weird." Gustav pointed out.

"Eh. it was alright. I wonder if they have cellphones out here, then I can get her number. So when I call her While I'm watching Inuyasha, she'll answer and then we'll be talking on Tv HAHAH! SO cool!" Georg smiled happily.

Gustav stood up. "Ok. No that we're done with that. We have to find Bill und Tom! Wir sind Tokio Hotel. We must stick together!"

"Umm...it sounds better when Bill says that. No offense."

"Says what?"

"You know, when we are gonna say something to the audience, or when we are doing an interview. You know like a fan message. He always says _Wir Sind _and then all together we say _Tokio Hotel_. You know that? Hehe I always feel fuzzy inside when we say things simutaniously. It's so cool. But yeah, leave it for Bill to say that, and when we are all together." Georg nodded his head and poked Gustav.

"Oh mein gott. Ok ok. I won't say that. Jeez."Gustav and Georg began to walk again.

Pretty soon they finally made it out of the forest. They were in a village.

"Gustav where are we?" Georg asked.

"I-I'm not sure." They looked around. There were so many people in armor, holding chains and weapons. It was so lethal.

Suddenly a woman passed by them.

"Uhh excuse me." Gustav said. " Where are we? I mean. What is this place?"

"Hehe, you guys don't seem so familiar around here. You are in the Demon Slayer Village. Our other village, our clan, they were all under attack and died."

"Oh yeah, I watched that episode." Georg said.

"Shh. So this is another Slayer Village?"

"Yeah. There are so many demons out there now a days after the Shikon jewels. Good thing none of us have it or else we'd be goners. The demons are after even at least one piece of the jewel. They will kill, just for a shard." She smiled.

Georg and Gustav's eyes went wide. they began to shake and sweat. They were out of control nervous.

"uhh...uhhh....Well you guys look busy. I mean, We shouldn't be barging in so we'll just leave." Georg said quickly.

"Why?! Stay with us. We'll help you guys fight off demons. Our treat to new Villagers!"

"Umm..."

"Oh no..."

Gustav and Georg were now in a world full of trouble. There were 3 Jewel Shards in Georg's pocket, packed in a tiny bottle.

_We are so Gonna die, We are going to kill this entire Village, We are gonna be murdered. this is the end of Tokio Hotel! OH MEIN GOTT! I WILL NEVER GET TO SEE JESSICA ALBA BEFORE TOM!!_

Georg panicked and sweated and he wanted to throw away the Jewels. But even he knew that was stupider than bringing it to a village of demon slayers...or is it?

To be continued....

_Oh yeah, Everyone's life is in the hands of Georg Listing. What can ever go wrong??_


	8. Read, Author has something to say

Hey readers. This isn't an actual chapter so its just a notice letting you guys know that i might end this story. I would love to continue to write about How Tokio Hotel lives there lives with Inuyasha and friends but i need proof you guys want more.

So all im asking is that each chapter so far (7 chapters) there needs to be at least 5 reviews each chapter. Until then, I can't write update any chapters or continue to write them.

its simple really, READ&REVIEW!!

You guys would help alot. Also im having writers block so give me some ideas while you're at it, I'll give you the credit for it.

Also, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! NOT INUYASHA AND NOT TOKIO HOTEL (all though I'd like to own their lead singer. lol. jk)

So once again, just review! I need 5 reviews a chapter. Tell your friendly readers. Hey, Don't care what you review about! You can talk about my story, how much you love Tokio Hotel. I mean I love them too. You can say things about Inuyasha, point out my mistakes. Anything that'll get these chapters to 5 reviews.

Thankyou!

-Gabby


	9. Sota watches Adult Swim

Meanwhile, back in the present, Sota was playing with his cat. He looked at the time and wondered if he was gonna see his sister anytime soon. He wasn't paying attention to the way he was holding his cat and he scratched Sota.

"AGH! Buyo!?" Buyo ran away leaving Sota with a scratch on his hand, which began to bleed. He walked to the upstairs bathroom and pulled out a band-aid from the medicine cabinet.

"Ow..that stings!" Sota winced as he put it on. He left the bathroom and walked pass Kagome's room. He noticed her door was ajar and decided to peek. He slowly opened the door and poked his head in.

"Wow..." He looked all over. it was a mess! Skittles all over the floor, All her drawers were open, clothes on the floor and her bed hasn't been made yet. He walked in and also noticed the window was open. He walked over to it and closed it.

"Man, when has Kagome ever had a messy room!?"

"SOTA!?" Sota heard his mom call from downstairs.

"Yeah Mom?" Sota ran downstairs to see a big box. " Hey mom, What's that?"

"Well, Since your last report card, you've been bringing home really good grades, so i decided that you deserve a new TV for your room!"

"Really!? Thanks mom! I'll go set it up!" Sota was so excited to use his new TV. He tried pulling the box upstairs but it was too heavy. " Ugh! Man it's heavy."

"Well Sota, if you want your grandpa and I will help you set it up tomorrow. For now I need to rest."

"Alright." Sota said dissapointed. His mom looked at him.

"Ok, How about you take that TV out of the box and plug it in somewhere and you can watch on it now. We'll just bring it upstairs tomorrow. So Later, make some room on that messy table of yours. Ok."

"Aw! THANKS!" Sota hugged his mom and ran to his TV.

He took it out if the box and connected the cables, then plugged it into the nearest outlet. It was getting late and Sota was spending so much time trying to find the remote. It was 11 at night. Sota gave up and just turned on the TV. Suddenly a new channel he ahs never watched before was on. It was called 'Adult Swim'. He sat back and decided to watch the only the that was on, sicne he had no other choice.

He lied down on his stomach and propped his elbows up, holding his head in his hands.

_Next Saturday watch a new episode of Robot Chicken! Next on Adult Swim, Inuyasha!_

"Inuyasha?" That caught Sota's attention. He sat up turned up the volume on the TV box.

_*Singing in Japanese*_

"Hey! That must be the Feudal era!" Sota pointed out. He watched some more.

_"Give me your soul!"_

_"Run Gustav!"_

_"Hey she looks like the ring!"_

_"Ja! Or the grudge haha!"_

"Hey! Arn't those the guys from earlier!?" Sota noticed. Then commercial break.

_We'll Be right bacl with Inuyasha_

"Oh my god! Is the feudal era a reality TV show!? Or are they just being Punk'd? Ashton Kutcher must be behind this. Haha, funny American's and their comdey TV shows." Sota smiled. Then the show came back on. He sat back and watched.

'_Meanwhile back at Old Lady Kaede's house Everyone was sleeping._

_Tom and Bill slept beside eachother, Kagome, Shippo, and Sango slept on Kirara, Inuyasha slept sitting down on gaurd leaning against his sword. Miroku did the same with his staff._

_Bill awoke when he had the urge to sing. He sat up and noticed everyone still sleeping. So he just decided to hum ready set go._

_"_Hey! That's Kagome's favorite band's lead singer! She's pretty." Sota smiled.

_Bill continued humming until Tom shushed him._

_"Bill, quiet. Some people are trying to sleep." Tom said._

_"I'm sorry Tom but I haven't been able to sing for a while. I need to keep my voice fresh!"_

Sota stopped smiling as soon as he heard how deep Bill's voice was.

"Nevermind..."

_"Oh, and Tom, I have to use tha bathroom."_

_"Bill, We are 500 years from the creation of the toilet. Maybe there are outhouses outside. Maybe if the well was here you can use that."_

_"Ew, the well? Isn't that our only way back to civilazation?" Bill said crossing his arms._

_"Shisse."_

_"Damn, I'll find a tree. I need to take a piss. Man I hate the woods."_

_"Get used to it Bill. I'll ask kagome to help us get back." Tom went back to sleep._

_"You do that." Bill went oustide._

" Wow, this show is so wierd. Hey! That means Ashton Kutcher tresspassed private property into our shrine just to punk a dog demon! Wow, MTV has gone too far this time." Sota thought for a minute. " Wait, they canclled Punk years ago. Hehe silly Americans!" Sota laughed.

_As Bill went outside and stood beside a tree, he sighed of relief._

_"Ahhh.." Bill zipped up his pants and walked back to the house. But suddenly the wind became stronger and he fell back._

_"Ow, I haven't felt that much wind since the helicopter from the Monsoon video." Bill looked up and saw a Giant feather coming down. A gush of wind pushed Bill back and the feather landed. It was Kagura._

_"Strange Lion Demon, Are you one of Naraku's missing incarnations?" Kagura asked._

_"Again with the damn Lion Demon! Nein!! I'm no Lion! Or Demon! Who the hell is Naracakoo?" Bill asked angrily._

_"Hmm...your nails, your hair, your eyes, your clothes....Are you a geisha?"_

_Bill fell back and sighed. "I never should have left Germany."_

_"Get up, you're coming with me." Kagura said getting on her feather._

_" Listen, I know we just met but I'm not really into one night stands, so if you want some, I'll go get my twin brother and you can-"_

_"SHUT UP!" Kagura snapped at him._

_"Or I can learn to like it." Bill said nervously. He looked at Kagura. " I've met some crazy fans, but a Giant Flying feather? And threatening to rape me?! And actually gonna do it?! You must be by far the craziest fan I've ever met!" Bill smiled, kinda, trying to be positive. Thinking that Kagura is a fan._

"NO! Bill is gonna get eaten by the elf lady!" Sota yelled.

"Sota! Stop talking to yourself and get some sleep. We'll work on your TV tomorrow." Sota's mom said.

"Ok." Sota turned off the TV and sighed.

"Bill's been kidnapped. What's gonna happen? Kagome's going to be devastated.


	10. G&G's demon slayer training

Now continued to Georg's and Gustav's journey.

Georg and Gustav were taken to the demon slayer village to train so that they can defeat demons in battle.

"Ok now you see that bird? Use your sword." The woman said.

"Hai Master...." Georg jumped and sliced the bird in half, blindfolded.

"Good job Georg!" She gave him a pat on the back.

"oooh ooh master!" Gustav came running.

"Yes Gustav?"

"Look at this! I killed a bear!" Gustav smiled holding it's severed head.

"Uhh...good Gustav!" She smiled.

Georg glared at Gustav.

"HYA!" Georg killed a mouse. " Master! I killed that mouse!"

"Um-"

"HYA! Look Master! I have defeated the terrorizing cricket!" Gustav said showing her the smashed insect. He stuck his tounge out at Georg.

"Gusta-"

"MASTER! I Killed that snake!"Georg yelled.

"Master I killed that bat!" Gustav pointed out.

"Master I killed-"

"master I killed-"

AFTER 25 MINUTES LATER

"Master I killed that bird!"

"Master I killed your comrad!"

"Master!"

"MASTER!!"

"Uhhh..." Master's head was spinning. There was bloodshed everywhere! Georg and Gustav has killed every living thing so far in the village.

"Master I killed that little boy!"

'Master look the leader is dead!!!"

"STOP!!!!!!!!!!"

"What?"

"Yes?"

"Georg! Gustav! You guys have tooken this too far!!! You guys have killed my people! Killed every animal that has passed by! I'm covered in blood! GET OUT OF MY VILLAGE!!!!" The master yelled and kicked them out.

"......"

".......Gustav?"

"What Georg?"

"We got kicked out."

"Oh really? You know if you just accepted the fact I was better at kiling animals we never would've had to kill those people."

"I wanted to impress her! Dude, she was hot."

"yeahh..."

"Hmm." Georg looked at Gustav. "Hey you hungry?"

"more than ever!"

"lets go cook those animals we killed."

"Sure." Gustav stod up and helped Georg up.

"Hey, we are gonna have a buffet!"

"hellyeah!"Gustav smiled.

"You know what Gustav? This is the start of a wonderful friendship." Georg said as they both walked towards the sunset with baskets full of dead animals and a trail of blood.

The end.....for now...

_This was a really short story. Sorry about that but I was and some of your reviews make me happy and has inspired me. So I'll continue with my stories for now. But come on guys, a little help please???_

_Give me some ideas, when one of your ideas inspire me to write another chapter for my story I promise you will be credited for it:) _

_for example. ( This chapter has been inspired by ......)_

_So help yeah? ehhe read and review Tokio Hotel fans!_


	11. Oh Mein Gott!

The next morning Inuyasha woke up very early. Everyone else was asleep. He stood up and stretched out his arms with a yawn.

"Yaaah." Inuyasha scratched behind his ears and squinted at the sunlight.

"Damn." He looked down at everyone's sleeping faces. " No one had even woken up yet." Then Inuyasha saw Tom by himself asleep. Where's Bill?

"Hm? The dark eyes lion demon is missing." Inuyasha walked outsde clutching onto his sword. He looked around the trees.

"Demon? Oh, ahem. Bill? Where the hell did he go?" Then Inuyasha came across a silver ring. He picked it up.

"What is this?" Inuyasha fit his finger through the hole and looked at his hand. " Hm...that looks nice." But then Inuyasha picked up Kagura's scent.

"K-...Kagura?" Inuyasha began sniffing the ground and the ring. "Ugh! What's that sticky smell?! Smells like..Kagome's hair..in a....strong solid form..." Inuyasha didn't know he was also picking up Bill's hair spray scent.

"Bill!"

Inuyasha turned around to see Tom running out the door.

"Hey! Where's Bill? Your brother?"

"I-I haven't a clue! L-last night he was singing and pissing and he never came back!" Tom stuttered.

"Why didn't you check on him?"

"I didn't want to watch him pee! Well where the hell did he go??" Tom yelled.

"You think if I knew we'd be arguing about this? All I found is this silver thing-"

"That's Bill's ring!" Tom tried to pull it off Inuyasha's finger.

"A ring? Like those wedding rings Kagome always talks about?! Woah! Take it off!" Inuyasha gave Tom his hand.

"um.." Tom tried pulling as hard as he can. " I-it's stuck."

"Stuck!? AGH!" Inuyasha was killing himself trying to pull off the ring. " Hey Lion boy help me!"

"Ugh." Tom tried pulling. " Uh, do you have butter?"

"Butter? What the hell is that??"

"Never mind. You have water?"

"Umm, yeah. The river." Inuyasha pointed towards the forest.

"Ok. Let's go." Tom held Inuyasha's hand and Inuyasha led them to the river.

..................

"Hmm.." Bill woke up in a dark room. "Ugh...Hey? What happened?"

"Naraku, He's awake." Bill heard a female voice. He stood up and walked around until he sunk his foot in something sticky.

"What the-" Suddenly the room became brighter and Bill's eyes grew wide.

His foot was being sucked into a creature.

"AHH! OH MEIN GOTT!! EWW!!! HELP!! AGH!!!" Bill was screaming.

"Silence Lion!" A gust of wind pushed Bill back with his foot released.

"WH-what's going on? Are you going to rape me?" Bill asked

"Wha? No!" Kagura came out of the darkness with a candle lit in her hand. " Naraku is missing some of his incarnations. If we can't find them, we're replacing them."

"Who's Naraku? What's an incarnation?" Bill asked.

"That's Naraku." Kagura lifted the candle up to the squirming creature. " Well, Naraku's true form. Infused with hundreds of thousands of demons."

"Ewww..." Bill said with disgust. "Is he diseased? Mutated? Gross. Yuck. I bet he taste's nasty too."

"What?"

"Nevermind. Uhhh what are you going to do with me?"

" We need the jewels, and we need Naraku to return to his normal form. We need you." Kagura said.

"Me?! I'm not even from this time! Agh! Can I leave?! I Have a U.S tour to do in a couple days. First stop is hosting TRL in NewYork. Ever been there?"

"uhh."

"Pretty sure you haven't. I mean you guys don't even have airplanes. But you do have a Giant flying feather!" Bill smiled.

"Uhh, shut up fool! Just...stay here until I can figure out what to do with you."

"Uhh, fine. But can I use the bathroom? I mean, after seeing that weird thing splurching and squirming. Ewww."

"No!"

"Come on!! Pleeease! Do you want me to pee in these expensive pants?"

"Why not?"

"You don't even wear pants!! AGH!!!" Bill held his crotch and ran around in circles like a little kid.

"I Have to pee!! AGH!! Oh mein gott! It's coming out! AGH!! please please please!!!"

"NO!"

Kagura left in silence, but then she heard a zipper go down, and a sigh of relief.

"What the-"

Kagura returned to check on Bill and she found him with his back turned on Naraku, zipping up his zipper.

"Lion, what did you do-" Kagura looked at the side Naraku's deformed demon body and found a small pool of yellow liquid.

"YOU PEED ON NARAKU!?" Kagura yelled. But when she turned around Bill was gone.

Bill ran for his life laughing hysterically. Kagura chased after him.

Bill looked back still running, and not looking where he was going he reached the end of a cliff.

"DEMON!!!" Kagura yelled.

"HAH-!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bill continued to run, but fell off the edge of the cliff into roaring waters.

Kagura stopped and walked, looking over the edge. "He sure ain't gonna live that fall. No use for him anymore." She then returned to Naraku.

.........................

"Tom! Is it working?" Inuyasha pulled his finger.

"Wait, put it in the water again."

Tom and Inuyasha were still trying to take off the ring. They pushed and pulled at the edge of the river.

"AGH! STUPID RING!" Inuyasha's fury pulled his hand back making Tom fly over his head.

"AAH!!!" As soon as Tom fell in the water, there was another great big splash in the water.

"Tom?? Tommy boy?? Yoo hoo??" Inuyasha called out.

"AGH!" Something came out of the water.

"Tom?" Inuyasha looked.

"HUH!!" He pulled himself onto shore and shook his head.

"Tom?"

He looked up at Inuyasha moving the hair out of his face.

"Inuyasha?"

"BILL!!" Inuyasha pulled up Bill. Bill's hair was ruined and his make up was running. " Bill where's-"

"Where's Tom?!" Bill asked.

"Uhhh...In the river." Inuyasha pointed.

"What?" Bill looked at Inuyasha's ring. " Hey! That's mine!" Bill pulled off the ring from Inuyasha's finger and put it on his own.

"What? How'd you-"

"Better." Bill smiled. He ran back to the river and called out.

"TOM!! TOM!! where are you!?" Bill looked around for his twin, but no sign of him.

..........................

"KAGURA!" naruka yelled out.

"Yes? Uh, Naraku?"

"Where is that demon? I need him."

"He ran out, and jumped. There's no way he coul've survived that fall." Kagura looked down.

"You mean you think he didn't survive a 10 feet jump from dirt into crystal clear water?"

"10 feet? Don't you mean 500 feet?!" kagura's eyes were wide.

"Fool! It's 10!"

"How can you say that? It's 500 feet Naraku!"

"Shut up! Just go get me another demon! No, as a matter of fact I want you to dive your ass into that river and fish him out! NOW!" Naraku yelled.

"Daaayyuuum. Mood swings." Kagura left to the river.

..............................

Tom was still drowning in the river until he reached a rock and climbed it.

"Damn, stupid mutt...." Tom was shivering. He then saw a big shadow hover above him. " What the-"

"DEMON!" Kagura flew down, snatched Tom and carried him back to Naraku's castle.

......................

"TOM!!!" Bill was still calling out his name.

"Bill come on, It's getting late."

"No! My brother! My Twin senses are tingling! Tom!!" Bill got on his knees and stared down at the grass. It was getting darker and it slowly began to drizzle.

"Bill...." Inuyasha sat down with Bill staring at the river.

Kagome came along running to the river.

"Inuyasha! BILL!!" kagome was going to run up to them til Sango stopped her.

"wait Kagome..look, they're bonding. Let them get more comfortable with eachother that way Inuyasha won't go killing Bill in his sleep."

"Yeah..." Kagome watched the two boys.

.....................

"Gustav Where should we go now?" georg asked.

"Well It's raining now, we should find shelter." Gustav looked around.

"Wait! Look! It's a castle! I'm sure the princess wouldn't mind us staying!" Georg smiled.

"Princess? Well come on! I mean, since we are now bloody trained assasins we can kill that fire breathing dragon!"

"Hell Yeah! We'll kick his fire breathing ass!" Georg jumped up and ran towards the castle.

As soon as they got there it was deserted.

"WTF man! This place is abandoned!" Gustav crossed his arms.

"Ja! Oh mein gott! Look!" Georg pointed at a cave near the forest of the castle.

"It'sTom!"Gustav sqealed. They saw a woman dragging him into the cave.

"Oh mein gott. Psst. Georg, The fire breathing dragon, she's got Tom!" Gustav whispered.

Georg held onto his sword. " Time to kick ass."

"wait, We can't kill girls. We sleep with them." Gustav said holding down Georg's sword.

"Gustav...That's no woman. It's a dragon. Creature, who breathe's fire...that has our friend. We must save him. Listen!" Gustav and georg had open ears

_Come and_ _rescue me_

_I'm burning can't you see?_

"it's Tom! Singing Rescue me! And he's burning! The Dragon's burning him! TOM!!!" Georg charged.

"NOO!! GEORG!" Gustav called.

What will happen next? Will Tom and Georg be killed and this'll be the end of Tokio Hotel? Did Bill and Inuyasha have a manly bonding in the rain? Will Kagome finally be able to comfort Bill? What about Sango's relationship between Tom and Miroku? They're both womanizers but Tom is actually getting some:)

All your questions will be answered next chapter...

(Upcoming chapter will be credited to Summer Jasmine)


	12. We gotta save Tom!

_This chapter is credited to Summer Jasmine and Crystal._

_Summer Jasmine's Review that has inspired me to write this chapter: "_Georg and Gustav take their killing spree to Naraku's castle. that would be hilarious!"  
_Crystal's Review that has inspired me to write this chapter:"_think Bill nd Inuyasha should run into Sesshomaru as dey search for Tom... Nd I think Bill should kik Jakens butt or something..."

_Thankyou so much you guys! :) You both helped alot:) Enjoy!_

_(This chapter is based on their ideas and is continued on from previous chapters.)_

"NOOO!!" Gustav yelled. Georg was so close into running in the cave until the sun began to set and all of Naraku's demon's released themselves from his body and attacked Georg.

"NO!" Gustav picked up his sword and charged slicing the demon's in half. " GEORG!!!" Gustav jumped up high and began to cut and stab every demon as if he were playing the drums.

"G-Gustav!!" Georg climed out and fell out. " Gustav! I can't fight these demons!"

"What do you mean?! Weren't you just talking about kicking that dragon's ass?!" Gustav yelled playing his _Drums_ to the rhythm of Break Away.

_I feel so, claustrophobic here!_

_Watch out! Now you're gonna disappear!_

_Break Away!_

Gustav smiled while singing Break Away to fight off the demons.

And Georg began to sing along, he became confident and jumped on a demon, but he hit his groin on one of the demon's spikes sticking out of it's body and Georg whinced and fell once again to the floor.

"Georg!" Gustav ran to Georg. " I don't get it! At the village you were able to kill all those animals! Even with a blind fold!....HUH! A blindfold!" Gustav ripped off a part of Georg's shirt and blindfolded him.

"G-Gustav?" Georg stood up.

"Ja, listen to me. All you see in that darkness are a bunch of demons-"

"WTF!? They'll eat me alive!"

"Agh, ok, All you see are cuddly little soft teddy bears, they have kidnapped your friend. You need to save him. And the only way is to kill them."

"WHAT!? but they're cute and soft! Why would I hurt them?"

"THEY HAVE YOUR FREAKIN FRIEND! TOM!"

"But he's always been pretty mean to me." Georg said.

"No time for that! Without Tom, Bill can't go on and Tokio Hotel will end! Without Tokio Hotel you will never be able to visit the PlayBoy Mansion!"

Then suddenly something triggered in Georg's brain, his heart began to race, his brain was trying to get him moving, and face turned red. He gripped on his sword tightly and charged.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Georg was killing demon's left and right! He stabbed 3 in a row and spit on them. He stomped on their face and made demon's bit eachother. He killed demons that were already dead and tortured others by killing all of their families and friends, except for him.

Gustav just watched behind a rock ready to piss his pants. He was afraid of Georg.

Georg then lifted up his blind fold and tied it around his head, picked up some demon blood with his finger and made a line on both his cheeks, he then put his war face on, carved an arrow and bow out of wood and rocks, and growled.

"AAH!" He yelled and began going rambo on their asses, until he noticed something.

"Psst, Georg." Gustav whispered.

"WHAT?!"

"Umm...you killed them all already, and even some twice. And while you were doing your little rambo dress up over there, the ones who barley survived jumped that clff over there." Gustav said as he pointed at the edge.

"Damn! But Gustav, I-I want more...hehehe!" He began to laugh hysterically. " Look at all this blood! It's a massacre! HAHA!!! Look at all of these demons...I murdered them. HAHAHA!! I WANT MORE!"

Then they saw a little girl coming their way with a two-headed horse.

Georg and Gustav stared at her as they stopped, and they saw a tall dark figure coming out of the fog....It was sesshomaru.

"Gustav! Another demon! HAHAHA!!!" Georg ran towards him.

"Wait!" Gustav yelled.

"LORD SESSHOMARU!" A little green goblin jumped up and kicked Georg in the face.

"AGH!!" Georg dropped his sword and fell to the ground.

"Master jakken! Are you ok?" The little girl asked.

"Yes Rin, stay with Lord Sesshomaru while I take care of this human." Jakken held his fire breathing staff up high as he stood up to Georg who got up on his feet.

"Hey You! Human!" Jakken yelled up at Georg.

"Hm? What? Who's there?" Georg looked straight ahead, and he didn't see anyone.

"Fool! down here!" Jakken kicked Georg's shin and hit him upside the head with his staff..

"OW!" He once again was knocked down. " Hey! You wierd green yoda looking jackass!! Go pick on someone your own size! HAHAHA!!!"

Jakken hit him again.

"DAMN!" Georg kicked Jakken and he flew hitting a rock.

"Hey Georg! Come on!" Gustav yelled.

"No! I want to kill! HAHHA!! I didn't dress up like Sylvester Stallone for nothing!"

Jakken came back and tried fighting Georg but Georg was prepared.

"LEAVE ME ALONE! AGH!" Each time Georg hit Jakken he kept coming back.

"Hm! Time to go gangster on this crap!" Georg pulled out a gun and shot jakken in the head.

"MASTER JAKKEN!!" Rin cried. Sesshomary smiled. He took out his healing sword and brought Jakken back to life.

"You will pay for that!" jakken got up but Georg shot him again.

"Die bitch die!"

"Georg! Where'd you get that?"

"Oh, I made it earlier." georg smiled but put a confused face on Gustav.

Sesahomaru brought Jakken back to life again.

"YOU FOOL-"

Georg shot him again.

For 25 minutes Sesshomaru kept bringing him back to life and Georg shooting Jakken.

"AGH! STAY DEAD!" Georg continued to shoot until He used all his bullets. Sesshomaru was giggling and Rin was screaming and laughing.

Gustav saw what Sesshomaru was doing and snuck behind him. As he tried to steal his sword, Sesshomaru sensed him and threw him aside.

Georg pimped slapped Jakken with his gun and kicked him.

"WHY WON'T YOU FRIGGIN' DIE!!! YOU CAN'T LIVE FOREVER! AGH! I GIVE UP!" Georg began to walk away. Jakken laughed but Georg threw him over the cliff and laughed.

"HAHAH! BITCH!" Georg yelled dusting off his bloody hands.

"Hey Gustav why don't we save Tom from the dragon now? Gustav?" Georg saw Sesshomaru and the girl walking into the cave but were stopped by a barrier. Georg found Gustav lying down on his side all bruised up.

"G-Gustav? GUSTAV!!" Georg yelled shaking him. Georg's eyes grew wide as he began to think he was dead...until he heard something.

"hmmm..." Gustav was snoring.

"GUSTAV!" Georg smiled hugging him, smothering his german friend in blood.

"G-Georg, We need to save tom!"

"OH YES! TOM!!!" Georg smiled calling out his name, dragging Gustav towards the cave.....

TO BE CONTINUED!!!!

(_Yeah, not all the questions were really answered in this chapter. Hope you liked it! I was trying to find a way to combine those two reviews together. Hope it didn't suck too much I hope? Well, I'll continue the story in future chapters. THANKS!)_


	13. Read, author's goobye

To all Tokio Hotel and Inuyasha fans and readers. Im sorry but i guess Im going to have to stop my stories. I've been reported for posting Real Person Fan fiction which violates the TOS and the Guidelines.

Im not sure what I'm supposed to do. But I'm going to have to stop. I'm really sorry and I thankyou, all of you for your support and wonderful reviews. Thankyou so much!

I'll probably continue with some stories, but nothing related to Tokio Hotel. I must follow the rules! I apologize and I thankyou. Goodbye readers.


End file.
